Les feux de l'amour, ou la vengeance d'un éconduit
by Meylhana
Summary: Et si la raison pour laquelle Voldemort en veut à la vie d'Harry Potter n'est pas celle que l'on croit ? Et si cette raison ressemble plus à celle tirée d'une mauvaise série B ? "Les yeux dans le vague, comme observant d'autres contrées inatteignables, il poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole d'un ton tragique, avec force gestes et envolées lyriques. Quel poète." Crack-fic


**Titre : **Les feux de l'amour, ou la vengeance d'un éconduit

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Parodie, humour, crack-fic... OS

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages que je tourne en ridicule ne sont pas à moi, tout comme une partie du titre que j'emprunte temporairement (vous devinez aisément laquelle).

**Résumé :** Et si la raison pour laquelle Voldemort en veut à la vie d'Harry Potter n'était pas celle que vous croyez ? Et si cette raison ressemblait plus à celle tirée d'une mauvaise série B ? "Les yeux dans le vague, comme observant d'autres contrées inatteignables, il se leva d'un geste sexy qui fit soupirer quelques serviteurs énamourés. Puis il poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole d'un ton tragique, avec force gestes et envolées lyriques théâtrales. Quel poète."

**Blabla : **Me revoici avec, cette fois-ci, une sorte de parodie sur la...comment dire...première rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort, et les circonstances qui ont amené celui-ci à vouloir le tuer. **Ne prenez rien au sérieux. **C'est une totale crack-fic, je ne sais même pas comment est-ce que je peux oser poster ça. J'espère tout de même que ça vous fera un minimum marrer... Elle est tirée d'une expression que m'a gentiment imposé Little sis'Cream il y a de ça plusieurs mois (5 pour être exact), je ne sais même pas si elle s'en souvient... En tout cas, cette fic est pour toi ! o/

**Expression imposée :** "T'as pas envie d'une saucisse ?"

Je voulais juste vous dire avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture... Pardon ! Mille pardons pour la..._chose_...que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Pour ma défense, je ne devais pas avoir toute ma tête ce jour-là...

Je n'ajouterai qu'une seule chose : Fuyez, pauvres fous !

* * *

><p><strong>Les feux de l'amour, ou la vengeance d'un éconduit<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

On lui avait parlé d'une prophétie.

Au début, il n'y avait absolument pas cru et avait continué son œuvre, à savoir le dessin d'un serpent au crochet. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des âneries et, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait dérangé, il n'avait pas pu finir le serpent à la broderie.

Et tout cela s'était terminé dans un bain de sang.

Aussi, lorsque son Mangemort qui répondait dans son esprit au doux nom de Face-de-Chauve-souris s'était présenté devant lui, soi-disant en possession d'une nouvelle qui ferait se redresser les poils - et _tous_ les poils - de n'importe quel homme, il avait balayé l'argument d'un geste précieux de la main.

Après tout, lui était entièrement imberbe.

Entièrement, on vous dit.

Il avait donc écouté d'une oreille distraite les paroles rapportées d'une vieille folle et avait simplement cligné deux fois des yeux dans le grand silence qui avait suivi la déclaration. Les serviteurs en avaient frissonné d'effroi, car deux clignements signifiaient chez le Mage Noir une grande hilarité.

A la limite de l'apoplexie.

Et un Voldychou - comme l'appelaient certains de ses plus fervents admirateurs - joyeux n'est pas doux comme un agneau. Non, mon bon monsieur. C'est plus un teckel enragé.

La nouvelle l'avait tellement touché émotionnellement parlant qu'il ne s'en était pas remis avant deux bons jours. Puis il avait réfléchi pendant deux autres jours entiers.

Ce furent donc aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour qu'ils regardèrent tous à l'Est, attendant la venue du Grand Sorcier sur son cheval bl...pardon, du Mage Noir aux côtés de son grand serpent qu'il avait nommé du nom de sa première amante. Et de son premier sacrifice, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Il fit alors convoquer tous ses Mangemorts, du simple larbin au plus grand partisan, et leur annonça sa décision dans un grand coup de théâtre.

Il ne manquait que les rideaux rouges.

Les yeux dans le vague, comme observant d'autres contrées inatteignables, il se leva d'un geste sexy qui fit soupirer quelques serviteurs énamourés. Puis il poussa un soupir dramatique avant de prendre la parole d'un ton tragique, avec force gestes et envolées lyriques théâtrales.

Quel poète.

Il leur expliqua patiemment son plan plus que parfait, animé d'une immense bonté envers ses partisans idiots car, comme il le disait souvent en parlant de ses petits esclaves invisibles : "Les fourmis sont la clef !".

Oui, elles étaient la clef de son succès.

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il était à son apogée, à sa consécration ! Il le savait, il serait bientôt canonisé.

Lorsque tous furent partis, il se rassit sur son trône bien aimé et laissa enfin éclater sa satisfaction.

Bientôt, sa domination serait totale.

**o.O.o**

C'était Le jour. Celui avec un "L" majuscule.

En compagnie de quelques uns de ses Mangemorts, il se rendit à l'adresse qui lui avait été donnée sur un petit bout de parchemin par Face-de-rat, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Debout devant la porte d'entrée, il fit signe à ses esclaves de rester silencieux et colla sa porte contre l'oreille. Ou peut-être le contraire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il écouta le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur et fut tellement surpris et intimement choqué d'entendre une voix d'homme crier "T'as pas envie d'une saucisse ?" qu'il sursauta et se cogna la tête en couinant contre le chambranle en bois de la porte, produisant de ce fait un bruit affreux.

A l'intérieur, un grand silence semblait planer et le sorcier, terriblement embarrassé à l'idée qu'on l'ait _entendu_, ouvrit la porte d'un grand mouvement de bras en décidant qu'il les tuerait TOUS pour l'avoir surpris dans ce grand moment de solitude. Tous jusqu'au dernier.

N'est pas drama-queen qui veut.

Il accomplit ce qu'il venait de promettre et monta à l'étage à mesure qu'il entendait des pleurs d'enfants devenir de plus en plus forts. Rentrant au hasard dans une chambre qui semblait être celle d'un bébé, il s'approcha lentement d'un berceau qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le plus gâté des nourrissons.

L'homme - ou presque - sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement à mesure qu'il découvrait l'enfant. Cela lui apparut tout à coup clairement et eut-il été moldu que l'on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

Cependant, sa nature étant profondément sorcière, il recula juste sous le choc, jurant dans sa barbe puisque, par les bas de Salazar, quelle étonnante péripétie !

Par un (mal)heureux hasard, il venait de rencontrer son âme soeur !

"Oh la la, murmura-t-il, excité, Lulu ne me croira jamais..."

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui faire prendre ce statut immédiatement, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour cela et c'eut été bien trop abominable, même pour lui.

Ses yeux scannèrent l'enfant et il sourit avec satisfaction avant de se perdre, hypnotisé, dans le regard vert bouteille de son futur compagnon.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, futur Garçon-qui-aura-survécu en cette nuit si sombre, gagna son premier fan.

Sauf que.

Parce qu'évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, il y a toujours un sauf que. Même quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin adorable.

Oui, même là.

Donc, sauf que le petit enfant, soudainement effrayé - et légèrement dégoûté, mais ceci est une autre histoire - par l'apparition cauchemardesque au dessus de son lit, se mit à crier en se cachant les yeux de ses petites mains.

Ce qui ne fut absolument pas du goût de notre charismatique Mage Noir qui en fut terriblement outré.

Offusqué, il lui semblait avoir subi les pires outrages de la part d'un pauvre chiard inconnu au bataillon. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Le sorcier, perdu dans sa rage folle, tenta alors d'éliminer celui qui avait osé le défier, d'un geste langoureux de sa belle baguette. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit jamais, le majestueux sort n'eut aucun effet et, pire, il se retourna contre son émetteur.

Celui-ci, sentant sa dernière heure arriver, poussa un petit cri scandalisé qui aurait fait crever d'envie la plus vieille des sorcières.

Son chant du cygne, quoi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, devenu Garçon-qui-a-survécu à cette nuit si sombre, perdit son premier fan.

**.**

* * *

><p>*se barre en courant*<p>

Si vous avez aimé, détesté... Si vous êtes sur un nuage ou au bord du suicide, laissez moi votre avis avant de vous enfuir x). J'adorerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt peut-être,

Meylhana


End file.
